The purpose of the study is to evaluate the impact of treatment of primary genital herpes on subsequent recurrences. Subjects will be randomized to receive either famciclovir or valaciclovir (an oral prodrug form of acyclovir) for treatment of primary genital herpes. Both of these drugs are already approved for use in the treatment of genital herpes. There have been no studies that have evaluated the impact of treatment of primary genital HSV on subsequent recurrences. Recent studies in animals have shown that famciclovir reduces the amount of latent virus in sensory ganglia and it is this finding that serves as the basis for this human trial.